


Wish You Were Here

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Between Seasons/Series, Community: 100_ghosts, Depressing, Drabble, Episode: No Rest for the Wicked, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, Grief, Impala, Music, Radio, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're just two lost souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post of [](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/profile)[**killabeez**](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/)'s and written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/profile)[**100_ghosts**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/) prompt "[hell](http://community.livejournal.com/100_ghosts/191585.html)." Spoiler for 4.01. Title and summary from the song "[Wish You Were here](http://www.pink-floyd-lyrics.com/html/wish-you-were-here-wish-lyrics.html)," by Pink Floyd.

The tapes go in the trunk, where he can't see them. He tries listening to the radio.

"D'Yer Mak'er."

Flip.

"Harvester of Sorrows."

Flip.

"Back in Black."

Sam nearly breaks the button, he hits it so hard.

In north Georgia, he finds a university station—until the DJ says, "This one's a classic, y'all. Get out the lighters."

_So you think you can tell heaven from hell…_

He drives the 75 miles to Atlanta in silence. Best Buy is too big, too loud, but he approaches the counter and says, "Can you put an iPod jack in a '67 Impala?"


End file.
